All for the Greater Good
by celinery
Summary: Everyone says to honor the dead or in this case, Dumbledore, But should you really? Even if the task they left for you foreces you to change not only your identity but also your gender in order to infiltrate the enemy and to destroy some horcruxes? TMR/Fem!Harry


**Title: **All for the Greater Good

**Pairing:** Tom Marvolo Riddle / Aspasia Rosier (Fem!Harry)

**Summary: Everyone says to honor the dead or in this case, Dumbledore, But should you really? Even if the task they left for you forces you to change not only your identity but also your gender in order to infiltrate the enemy and to destroy some horcruxes?**

Chapter One

**Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, England**

The sky was dark tonight, as if the gods above had laid a thick blanket to hide themselves from the mortals below. The once bright moon and stars were nowhere in sight making the night look sinister and uninviting. But none of this was taken notice on the perfectly quiet and normal street of Privet Drive for everyone was asleep, all except for a young boy of sixteen.

Locks of raven hair framed the boy's head falling in a cascade of waves, normally it would have been untamed and wild but its long length now kept it under control.

On the young man's forehead a peculiar lightning bolt shaped scar, given to him by Lord Voldemort on the night of his 'supposed' defeat, was hidden away behind thick long bangs that fell onto a pair of round spectacles. Said spectacles hid away a pair of emerald crush eyes, almost duplicates of his mother's, Lily Potter, but unlike hers, unmistakable pain shined in their deeps.

Following the spectacles, there was a cute button nose and cheery red lips pared with dimples. One would mistake this beauty for girl, if not for the unmistakable jaw line that once belonged to his father, James Potter.

This young man was often called by others as The-Boy-Who-Lived or The-Chosen-One, but to himself he would always be Harry, just Harry. He leaned against the bedroom window, whose main view was blocked by metal bars. They had been a 'present' from his uncle in his second year of schooling to try and stop him from returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

That year his best friend Ronald Weasley together with his older twin brother had stolen their father's flying car, a Ford Anglia 105E Deluxe, to rescue Harry from his uncle's tyranny. Even though the rescue had been an almost total success with only Ron and his brothers getting punished by de-gnoming the garden, Harry's uncle had not forgotten.

That summer when Harry had arrived home, if you could call the Dursley's house home, there had been a bolt of what seemed to be millions of little lock on his bedroom door together with more bars on his window. His steps had only flattered for a second before he realized he really shouldn't have been surprised. What else should he have expected? After all, his uncle had fallen out of Harry's bedroom window trying to pull him back inside and out of the flying car. How Vernon had been able to fit through the small window, Merlin only knew.

Harry's let out a series of quite chuckles at the mental imagine of Vernon trying to pull his fat belly out of the window.

But the source of amusement was soon forgotten as he looked at the small digital watch that he had stolen from Dudley's room a few years ago.

He had been waiting for the watch to mark twelve which meant his seventeenth birthday. Finally, he would be seventeen just the right age to be considered an adult in the Wizarding World. He would finally have the freedom to practice all the magic he had ever wanted whenever he wanted to. This brought a smile to his because that finally meant he wouldn't have to depend on Dumbledore to make his own decisions, not that he had always taken his words into account.

Now with the active menace of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, more people would expect him to do something about it since they were now aware of him being the 'Chosen One'.

In another time Harry would give his life for his friends and their families but during the summer his mindset seemed to have switched a little. Well, maybe more than a little. It all had started when he realized that he never knew Voldemort's point of view. What had cause him to become Voldemort, because no matter how much a mother hated their child no one in their right mind would give such name to their child. What if his point of views were similar to his? Would Harry's opinion change if he knew the truth?

The Light expected him to dirty his hands while they just washed their like Pontius Pilate and praised their selves for a job well done. But the Dark, well they were just after him because he posed a threat to their Master's plans.

He quickly moved his head side to side to try and get those thoughts out his mind. Even if he had long ago realized he was just another of Dumbledore's pawn, there really was no way another him.

Really, if it weren't true, Harry would have been out of Privet Drive a long time ago. Harry had often told Dumbledore about the abuse and other reasons for not wanting to return. But Dumbledore has just smiled with his dumb twinkling eyes and responded that Privet Drive was the only one safe place for him. Harry had retained from losing his temper and stood up from his seat and walked out the Headmaster's office. After all, weren't the ward at 12 Grimmauld Place safe enough with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper? Wasn't he supposed to be the next 'Great Big Thing' next Merlin himself?

Harry knew that he was prophesied to defeat Voldemort by fraud named Trelawney, and of course, he had killed Harry's parents and tried to destroy him as well. But Harry could understand that. He, if in the same position, would've done the same thing if that person had posed a threat to his very being.

The only valuable reason that he could fathom enough hate towards Voldemort was for the death of his parents. Then again Harry couldn't even remember them. They were only a faint memory of his childhood. How was he to know that maybe they had deserved it?

No, Harry Potter just didn't have a strong reason to hate The Dark Lord Voldemort. Okay, maybe he did have one but he just didn't have the strength to care anymore.

He was carried out of his thoughts by a series of beeps from his digital watch signaling the start of a new day was just five minutes around the corner. Quickly shutting it off, afraid the sound had travel through the paper thin walls and had woken his uncle. He then stood up picking his trunk full of belongings and Hedwig inside her old owl cage silently making his way down stairs.

He quickly learned that walking down the stairs while trying to make the least amount of noise as possible was easier said than done as he stepped on a particular squeaky step. He froze for a few seconds waiting to see if the noise had caused a reaction on the sleeping Dursley family. Seeing that there was no response he made his way down to the living room where he unlatched the lock on a window and pushed it open. He then opened the cage releasing Hedwig into the night.

"Go to the headquarters, okay?" he softly whispered to his old companion. "Everything is fine, girl. I'll be there before you even miss me."

The only respond he got from his owl was an affirmative hoot as she flew into the night.

Harry stood there watching Hedwig until her white form disappeared into the night only took be taken out of his thoughts by a loud chime released by an old Grandfather clock in the Dursley's living room.

A wicked smile appeared on Harry's face as he realized that he was now officially seventeen and with no one to stop him. Taking his wand out, he cast a shrinking charm on both the owl cage and his trunk slipping the items into his pockets.

A feeling of dread overcame him as a series of unmistakable pops were heard out of the Dursley home indicating that the wards had now fallen. Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember what he had learned at Hogwarts, The Three D's. _Destination, Determination, Deliberation._

Just as the front door of the Dursley house was blasted open young Harry Potter disappeared with audible pop.

And really, who cared what happened to the Dursleys after all they had been warned many times to go into hiding. Vernon had all but blamed it on Harry saying he was the cause they were in danger. And yes it was true but he didn't need to rub it in!

Dudley had just sat there and ate a big tube of ice cream with a wooden kitchen spoon while watching his favorite show on the telly, not having a care in the world. Aunt Petunia had protested saying it didn't hurt to take precaution but Vernon had right out refused. So really, if they were killed, it would all turn out to be Vernon's fault.

**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Great Britain**

In a place unknown, somewhere in the open fields of Scotland, sat a magical enchanted castle. This castle wasn't ordinary, oh no, this castle had a reason. Its exact reason was to be served as a school for young untrained wizards and witches to learn how to control their magic.

Letters are sent every year to those who were eligible each July, expecting a letter saying yes in return and to be ready to board the Hogwarts Express on September first.

Upon their first arrival, the first years were divided into different houses by their personalities-Later on the people of their chosen house would later become the next closest thing to family-by a ratty old hat. But this isn't just an ordinary hat, no this hat can think and talk for itself. There are four houses in total, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, are the ones that it can sort you into.

Each house has its own meaning and characteristics. For example the Griffindors were labeled as brave while the Slytherin were labeled ambitious. The Ravenclaws were being labeled as super studious while the Hufflepuff were loyal. But the real truth was that the Griffindors were seen as Light and Slytherin as Dark, leaving Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as neutral.

After the sorting was over the new first years would mingle among themselves and maybe with one or two of the upper years in their house tables. A grand banquet of food would appear among the tables by the help of the house elves, who took great offence upon themselves when their food was not eaten.

Soon after the main courses were eaten followed by the desert, the Headmaster would wave this wand making all the food on every table disappear. Then he, the Headmaster, would give his welcoming speech to everyone, from the first to the seventh years.

But right now it was still summer and the school was completely empty. The portraits that aligned all the walls were charmed asleep together with the ghosts and Peeves. So there would be no sorting or welcoming feast and especially there wouldn't be a welcoming speech to give. Either way, there wouldn't be anyone to give it for the old headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been murdered by his trusted spy, Severus Tobias Snape.

Therefore no one heard to ringing of the trinkets going off in the headmaster's office indicating the fallen wards on Privet Drive. There was no one to warn the Order, who had remembered Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday a little too late, of the fallen wards.


End file.
